


Revelations Under Lamplight

by blusher



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blusher/pseuds/blusher
Summary: Adam is sleepy and can't stop staring.





	

Insomnia spreads like the plague on bad days and Adam had been having one of the worst in a long time. Long day after long day, working and studying and appeasing Ronan in whatever new adventure he decided to drag Adam into. He hadn’t had a full eight hours sleep in weeks.  
  
Spread across Gansey’s bed, the bed owner himself sat cross-legged on the floor leant over with one hand on a Henrietta wall, Adam picked a card from his battered deck and laid it gently on Gansey’s pillow.  
  
“Which one?” Gansey asked without turning. Adam glanced at the back of his head and at the card laying innocently between them. Then his eyes flickered to the arm flung across his stomach.  
  
“Two of Wands,” Adam said and Gansey hummed. Another tiny building came together in his hands and he moved it aside to join the dozen already done. Gansey, the architect of knee high cities, one day he would create a country with his weathered hands.  
  
“I can’t remember if that’s good or not,” he said.  
  
“It’s not bad,” Adam replied. The weight behind him shifted and a snort ghosted along his skin.  
  
“It’s better than death,” Ronan mumbled into Adam’s neck and his body broke out in pleasant goose bumps.  
  
Gansey inspected a new piece of cardboard. “Common misconception-” he began in the late night version of his Glendower voice.  
  
Ronan threw his head back and groaned loudly. “No one cares.”  
  
Gansey looked over his shoulder and smiled at them both entwined on his bed. Adam went to return his smile but was overtaken by a yawn and moved to smother it.  
  
“Tired?” Gansey asked, concern showing behind his glasses.  
  
Adam nodded slightly, the deck falling from his fingers onto the floor, the only noise in the room. Ronan’s arm tightened for a moment then released with a quiet grunt in Adam’s ear.  
  
The only light in Monmouth was from the ugly bronzed lamp Gansey had bought from an -in everyone’s opinion- overpriced retro store that he kept constantly on the table by his bed. Adam was almost sure Gansey didn’t even like the thing himself but it had become a staple of his bedroom area and essential for every sporadic building night. Its warm glow hazed the corner of Adam’s eyes.  
  
“Go to sleep,” Ronan ordered in a whisper and Adam closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the familiar rustling and occasional breath exhaled from the other boys. Gansey’s blanket was soft against his cheek and he burrowed into it. 

 

Adam woke from a forgettable dream, the phantom touches of vines fading from his mind, when the mattress beneath him dipped dangerously low. He cracked open his eyes to see Gansey leaning precariously over him, one hand reaching for something behind Ronan and the other twisted in the blanket by Adam’s hand. Ronan was idly tracing light circles into the patch of stomach exposed while Adam slept.  
  
Adam licked the stiffness from his lips and inched his hand across the blanket. His fingers brushed Gansey’s and Gansey looked down, his eyes wide and guilty. Adam smiled and Gansey grinned back.  
  
“Oh,” Adam breathed.  
  
Ronan tucked Adam further against his body. “What?” He grumbled.  
  
“Look.”  
  
Gansey made to lean back, a slight blush colouring his neck above his collar but Adam grabbed his wrist. He looked confused and Adam smiled crookedly. Ronan sat up, leaning his head on his hand, his elbow on Adam’s hair.  
  
“I didn’t meant to wake you up,” Gansey said and Adam shook his head.  
  
“Do that again,” Adam said. Ronan looked at him.  
  
“Do what?” Gansey asked.  
  
“Smile.”  
  
Ronan scoffed and laid back down. “We get it,” he said. “He’s devilishly handsome, but can we save the validation session until after I get some fucking sleep?”  
  
But Adam kept staring at Gansey and Gansey kept looking back. Gansey twisted his wrist slowly in Adam’s grip until their hands laid palm to palm. Adam was warm and dizzy from sleep.  
  
“Smile again,” Adam whispered and Gansey did.  
  
In the gentle light of the lamp, so many undiscovered secrets were unveiling themselves. Adam expected them walking through Cabeswater or traipsing through caves, but these small ones in the place where he felt the most comfortable were a treasure.  
  
Adam nudged Ronan and got a half-hearted pinch in reply. “I’ve never seen it before,” he said.  
  
Gansey frowned with his eyes but kept the grin plastered on his face. Adam squeezed his hand once and let it go, pointing at Gansey’s cheek.  
  
Rona jolted behind Adam and slapped a hand down on his shoulder. “Shit,” he said and Adam agreed.  
  
Gansey dropped the smile and the dimple in his left cheek disappeared.  
  
“No. Do it again.” Ronan said, a slight edge to his voice.  
  
Gansey glanced to his models. “Can I smile for you two tomorrow? I almost have the third florist done.”  
  
Adam and Ronan shared a look. “Sure,” Adam said, settling back onto the bed. “Smile for us whenever.”  
  
Ronan laughed and Gansey shook his head, moving off the bed to sit back in his spot, shooting them odd glances but there was amusement lacing the edges. Adam tangled his and Ronan’s legs together and felt a pleased rumble against his back.  
  
“I wonder if Blue’s seen it yet,” Ronan whispered in Adam’s ear, “or if it’s a Bigfoot kinda deal.” The bed shook with their combined laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting anything so give me any feedback! Also I might have messed up the formatting so we'll see..............


End file.
